The Supposed-to-be Romantic Trip in Venice
by Dralion Lily
Summary: The cast goes off to Venice for a romantic trip with their significant others. Unfortunately, not everything goes according to plan on a gondola ride. Pairings in this story are SyaoranxSakura, EriolxTomoyo, YukitoxAkizuki, and TouyaxKaho.


**The Supposed-to-be Romantic Trip in Venice **by Cross

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura is written and owned by Clover. It was borrowed purely for the sake of this fan story.

Note: This story was written by my friend Cross as a gift way, way back. I found it to be a travesty that she didn't want to publish her works, so I did it on her behalf.

* * *

It was a warm day in Venice, unlike the previous week. The sun was shining, pigeons were flying and the laughter of children was never very far away.

Syaoran let out a sigh as he stared at the object before him.

It was a boat. Actually, it was more like a piece of driftwood masquerading as a boat.

He felt a tug on his hand, turned around and met laughing green eyes.

"Come on, Syaoran!" Sakura said laughing as she touched his hand. He gave her a tight smile.

"A beautiful gondola, right, Li-kun?" Eriol asked, smiling as usual. He laughed and turned towards Tomoyo. Syaoran wondered if this reincarnation of his ancestor, Clow Reed, could hear his teeth grinding.

"Are you okay, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked anxiously. "Here…I have –" She began searching in her book bag. Thinking she was going to pull out medicine or a plastic bag, Syaoran was planning to politely refuse.

"Here it is! My new camcorder and its first episode will be 'Syaoran Facing His Fear of Water'." Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

Syaoran groaned and turned to meet Sakura's worried face.

"Syaoran," she said in concern, squeezing his hand, "you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Syaoran considered it. If he did not go, he could go back and buy Sakura that pastel-colored mask she had been secretly eyeing. Then, he saw Eriol out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"It's okay, Sakura." As if to convince himself, he called to one of the gondoliers, willing his voice to stay steady. He was fifteen now and cultivating a fine baritone, but his voice still tended to crack now and then.

The gondola moved sluggishly towards them as if unwilling to move towards them.

"All the way to the Grande Canal and the Ponte Rialto," Tomoyo told the gondolier since she was holding the map, "and back please."

"And take a long time, please," Eriol said, winking. Syaoran glared at the dark-haired young man while the gondolier nodded and turned, his face hidden by the traditional straw hat.

"Wait!" a pleasant voice called out. The group turned to look at the white-haired fellow running towards them with a red-haired girl in tow and two stiff-looking stuffed animals.

"Yukito, Akizuki-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "What took you two so long?"

"She had to stop at a gelateria," Yukito answered, grimacing as he gestured at his girlfriend.

"Where's my ice cream?" a high-pitched voice projected from one of the stuffed animals. Everyone tried to shush it but instead, the other stuffed animal answered.

"You and your stomach. Can't you ever lock it?"

"At least I eat rather than whine," shouted Kero-chan. With that remark, the two fell into a literal catfight, trying to bite each other's ears and wings.

For some reason, none of the people around noticed. Then again, it was a little after noon and most people were eating lunch.

Syaoran groaned as he tried to stop the two 'plushies' from fighting and groaned again when Sakura invited Yukito and Akizuki. Now he and Sakura would _never_ get any private time.

So, he was already grumpy when they entered the boat. He became even grumpier when Akizuki, Sakura and Tomoyo started talking about all the pretty things in Venice, and Yukito and Eriol discussed how different Venice and Tokyo were, while the stuffed animals slept, bored by their respective masters.

Feeling he had to do something, he asked the gondolier with his best Italian accent, "'Canto, per favore?'"

He nearly fell off the gondola when the gondolier replied in Japanese, "Didn't know you spoke Italian, _gaki_."

As he recovered from the shock, his mind registered the word 'gaki'.

"Touya?!" His future brother-in-law's face glared at him from under the straw hat. Syaoran then noticed the striped shirt, short breeches and gloves that was the traditional outfit. With that, he nearly fell on his side, laughing. Touya was glaring at the insolent brat who dared to date his sister when a voice called out. "Touya?"

"Yuki?" Touya called back out of habit and then nearly fell off the gondola himself as Akizuki threw herself on him. "Yu..ki..hel…" gasped Touya, as he was nearly strangled by his best friend's girlfriend.

"Now, now, dear. I'm sure Touya's happy to see y –" Yukito himself was cut off when his girlfriend turned and hugged him with a squeal of joy.

"Onii-chan, what are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"New job," Touya answered nonchalantly.

"Kaho?"

"Off in Switzerland for a few extra classes before school begins and summer ends. Besides, couldn't let you go here by yourself."

"Onii-chan, I have Syaoran," Sakura said slowly, as if her brother was retarded.

"He's so useless, I don't count him," retorted her brother.

"WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled, waking up Kero-chan and Suppi-chan, who changed to their big forms.

A gondola can only hold six people plus the gondolier. Anything more would overbalance the boat.

There were two screams as two people fell off the boat.

Kero-chan and Suppi-chan began rowing the boat, singing some outrageous Chinese songs at the top of their lungs.

"This is all your fault!" Syaoran spluttered at Touya.

"_Mine_?!" Touya screeched.

"If you hadn't come –"

"If you hadn't picked my gondola –"

Both realized their gondola was getting further and further away. They looked at each other, and said at the same time to each other, "Sakura."

The brother and the boyfriend began swimming after the gondola with all their might, following the riotous, vociferous singing of Kero-chan and Suppi-chan.

* * *

The end.


End file.
